Like nothing never happened
by Sans-tambours
Summary: TOUS HUMAINS. OS. Emy, colocataire de Jasper depuis 1an, décide de partir du jour au lendemain. Pourquoi? Pourra-t-il la retenir?


**Voilà un nouvel OS!  
**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira =)**

**Remarque :**

**1ère chanson : I gotta go on my own way - High School Musical (Je n'aime pas particulièrement HSM mais la chanson allait dans le Os ^^)**

**2ème chanson : Just so You Know (De toi à moi) - Jesse McCartney (Chanson en anglais avec refrain en FR)**

**3ème chanson : It's not over - Secondhand Serenade**

* * *

PDV Emy : 

Je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai accepté cette proposition. Assise sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains, dans une soirée karaoké censé être « branché », au beau milieu de Toronto.

Soupirant pour une énième fois, je regarde autours de moi. La plupart des personnes écoutent attentivement le « chanteur » qui ce produit en ce moment même sur scène, à quelques mètres de moi. Ma meilleure amie - qui ne l'est plus depuis cinq minutes - me regarde, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Ne fais pas cette tête … Souris un peu … C'est pas la mort non plus, tu l'a déjà fait des millions de fois … Et puis, c'est ta dernière soirée ici … Il faut bien que l'on fête ça, non ?

- Alice, dis-je en soupirant. Si c'est comme ça que tu veux que je finisse mon séjour ici, humiliée devant une bande d'inconnu, je ne pense pas revenir de si tôt …

- De toute façon, tu ne comptais pas revenir de si tôt alors …

- Alice … S'il te plait … Pas maintenant …

Me remettant à contempler la salle, j'essaye oublier que je dois monter sur scène dans moins de deux minutes et que je ne sais même pas ce que je vais chanter. Merci Alice pour cette merveilleuse idée …

Il est vrai que je lui dois bien ça … Je lui ai annoncée mon départ i peine une semaine, espérant grâce à cela échapper à sa folie shopping.

_A qui essayes-tu de faire croire ça ? On sais très bien que ce n'est absolument pas la raison …_

Bon, très bien, j'ai peut-être essayé d'éviter la tonne de questions et l'expression triste que j'allais avoir …

J'ai pris ma décision de déménager à la dernière minute. Je part demain à Seattle.

Je regarde toujours sans vraiment les voir les personnes présentes dans la salle. Mes yeux tombent rapidement sur notre table. Emmet, Rose, Bella & Edward passent un bon moment en compagnie, bien sûr, de Jake, d'Alice - qui ne devrait pas tarder à y retourner vu que ma chanson va bientôt commencer - et de Jasper.

_Jasper_. Ce dernier était une des raisons pour lesquelles je m'exilais aux Etats-Unis. J'avais passée la dernière année en colocation avec lui. Nous nous entendions bien, même si nous nous disputions quelques fois. Cela ne durait jamais plus d'une journée. L'un des deux finissait toujours par comprendre qu'il avait eu tord et allait s'excuser auprès de l'autre. Malheureusement, avec le temps, chaque chose doit avoir une fin. C'est inévitable.

Un soir, en rentrant d'une soirée bien arrosée, nous avons couché ensemble. Enfin, je dis ça, je n'en ai aucune idée. Nous nous étions réveillés le matin dans le même lit - ce qui n'était pas anormal en soi - mais tous nos vêtements étaient éparpillés par terre. Nous étions partis travailler comme tous les matins, plus gêné que jamais. En rentrant le soir, je l'avais retrouvé en charmante compagnie, je dois dire. Mon égo en avait pris un coup. C'est à partir de ce moment là que tout avait changé. Nous nous engueulions de plus en plus souvent.

La dernière dispute remonte à deux semaines. Il avait encore ramené une de ses bimbo d'un soir qui ne fait rien d'autre que de parler d'elle, ou de se plaindre, et ne sais qu'écarter les jambes. J'en ai eu marre et ai fini par la mettre à la porte, déclenchant inévitablement une nouvelle dispute.

Alice disait souvent que nous nous disputions comme un couple. Ce soir là, quand je lui balançais tous ce que j'avais sur le cœur, je l'ai vu. J'ai vu ce couple trop fier pour avoir une vraie discussion sur leurs problèmes et qui n'a rien trouvé d'autre que de se quereller sur des choses totalement futiles. Et alors, j'ai pris peur. J'ai eu peur de ce qui pourrait ce passer si je décidais de le laisser gagner et d'avoir finalement cette discussion sur cette nuit là. J'ai décidé de partir loin, de fuir mes responsabilités, encore une fois, et d'aller vivre à Seattle.

La voix d'Alice me sort de mes pensées.

- C'est à toi …

Je respire un bon coup et fait un sourire à Alice. Celui-ci doit surement ressembler à une grimace, mais bon …

Je monte sur scène et me place devant le micro. D'ici, je ne vois rien, la lumière m'éblouie. Parfait. Je n'aurais pas à endurer _son _regard.

La chanson débute. Je reconnais de suite la musique et fulmine contre Alice. Elle n'a pas osée …

_I gotta say what's in my mind / __**Je dois te dire ce que je pense**_

_Something about us doesn't seem right these days / __**Quelque chose ne colle pas entre nous ces jours-ci**_

_Life keeps getting in the way / __**La vie nous barre le chemin**_

_Whenever we try, somehow the plan is always rearranged / __**Chaque fois que nous essayons, le plan est faussé**_

_It's so hard to say / __**Il est si difficile de le dire**_

_But I've gotta do what's best for me / __**Mais je dois faire ce qui est le mieux pour moi**_

_You'll be ok ... / __**Tu t'en sortiras …**_

_I've go to move on and be who I am / __**Je dois partir et être qui je suis **_

_I just don't belong here / __**Je ne suis pas d'ici**_

_I hope you understand / __**J'espère que tu comprends**_

_We might find our place in this world someday / __**Nous trouverons notre place dans ce monde, un jour**_

_But at least for now / __**Mais pour le moment**_

_I gotta go my own way / __**Je dois faire les choses à ma manière**_

_Don't wanna leave it all behind / __**Je ne veux pas tout laisser derrière**_

_But I get my hopes up and I watch them fall avertîmes / __**Mais j'ai des espoirs et je les regarde tomber à chaque fois**_

_Another colour turns to grey / __**D'autres couleurs tournent au gris**_

_And it's just too hard to watch it all slowly fade away / __**Et il est si difficile de les observer se faner au loin**_

_I'm leaving today 'cause / __**Je pars aujourd'hui parce que **_

_I've gotta do what's best for me / __**Je dois faire ce qui est le mieux pour moi**_

_You'll be ok … / __**Tu iras bien …**_

Je vois alors Jasper se lever et traverser la salle. Il vient. Il vient vers la scène. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi au début, puis, je réalise soudain que cette chanson est un duo. Bravo Alice. Merci mille fois … Je me souviens qu'il connait lui aussi cette chanson. Nous avions regardé les High School Musical ensemble, rigolant des répliques, des chansons …

_I've go to move on and be who I am / __**Je dois partir et être qui je suis **_

_I just don't belong here / __**Je ne suis pas d'ici**_

_I hope you understand / __**J'espère que tu comprends**_

_We might find our place in this world someday / __**Nous trouverons notre place dans ce monde, un jour**_

_But at least for now / __**Mais pour le moment**_

_I gotta go my own way / __**Je dois faire les choses à ma manière**_

Je ferme les yeux, essayant de me donner un peu de courage pour affronter ses yeux. Il est monté sur scène, je l'ai entendu.

_What about us? / __**Et que fais-tu de nous ?**_

_What about everything we've been through? / __**Et de tout ce que nous avons traversé ?**_

_What about trust? / __**Et que fais tu de la confiance ?**_

_You know I never wanted to hurt you / __**Tu sais que je n'ai jamais cherché à te blesser**_

_And what about me? / __**Et moi ?**_

_What am I supposed to do? / __**Que suis-je supposé faire ?**_

_I gotta leave but I'll miss you / __**Je dois m'en aller mais tu vas ma manquer**_

_I'll miss you / __**Tu vas me manquer**_

_I've got to move on and be who I am / __**Je dois partir et être qui je suis**_

_Why do you have to go? / __**Pourquoi dois-tu partir ?**_

_I just don't belong here / __**Je ne suis pas d'ici**_

_I hope you understand / __**J'espère que tu comprends**_

_I'm trying to understand / __**J'essaye de comprendre**_

_We might find our place in this world someday / __**Nous trouverons notre place dans ce monde, un jour**_

_But at least for now / __**Mais pour le moment**_

_I want you to stay / __**Je veux que tu restes**_

_I wanna go my own way / __**Je dois faire les choses à ma manière**_

_I've got to move on and be who I am / __**Je dois partir et être qui je suis**_

_What about us? / __**Et nous ?**_

_I just don't belong here / __**Je ne suis pas d'ici**_

_I hope you understand / __**J'espère que tu comprends**_

_I'm trying to understand / __**J'essaye de comprendre**_

_We might find our place in this world someday / __**Nous trouverons notre place dans ce monde, un jour**_

_But at least for now / __**Mais pour le moment**_

_I gotta go my own way / __**Je dois faire les choses à ma manière**_

_I gotta go my own way / __**Je dois faire les choses à ma manière**_

Je descends précipitamment de la scène, sous les applaudissements du public. Il faut que je sorte d'ici. Je récupère ma veste, mon sac et pars en vitesse de cet endroit maudit. Vu qu'Alice m'a conduite ici, je suis obligée de rentrer à pieds. De toute façon, il faut que je réfléchisse. Je m'engage sur le trottoir et commence à marcher.

PDV Jasper : 

Quelqu'un peut-il me dire pourquoi je suis aussi con ? J'avais une vie totalement normale. Des amies, un travail, une coloc' … J'avais tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Mais forcement, il a fallu que je fasse tout foirer. D'abord, j'avais bu. Beaucoup. Ensuite, nous avions couchés ensemble. OK ça c'est pas le plus gênant.

_Ouai, loin de là … _

Mais bien sur, ensuite, je m'étais comporté comme le dernier des connards. J'avais ramené une inconnu, j'avais couché avec elle, je l'avais jeté et tout ça devant - ou presque - Emy. Je peux comprendre que son égo en ai pris un coup. Un sacré coup même. Et pourquoi j'avais fait ça ? Pour une raison des plus stupide. Pour la rendre jalouse. Simplement pour savoir si elle allait réagir ou continuer à faire comme si cette nuit n'avait rien changé.

Et ensuite, bien entendu, je ne m'étais pas arrêté … Nan … J'avais continué, voyant qu'elle allait finir par dire quelque chose. J'avais cherché la confrontation, de toute les manières possibles.

Un soir, après avoir ramené une autre fille sans nom, elle avait pété les plombs. Elle l'avait mise à la porte et m'avait insulté de tous les noms. Et pendant qu'elle était en face de moi, plus énervée que jamais, j'avais vu passé une lueur dans ses yeux. Sur le coup, je n'avais pas fait attention, trop occupé à fêter ma victoire pour l'avoir faite sortir de ses gongs. Maintenant, en y réfléchissant bien, je crois que c'était une lueur de peur, puis de tristesse. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle a dû prendre la décision de partir.

Je l'ai appris hier. Elle ne m'en avait pas parlé. Enfin, il faut dire que l'on ne se parlait plus depuis 2 semaines. C'est Rosalie qui me l'a dit. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas compris ce que ça signifiait. Ok, elle partait. Mais, elle revenait quand ? Rose m'a regardé avec des yeux peinés et c'est à ce moment que j'ai réellement compris. Elle partait. Définitivement. Je ne la reverrais plus. Jamais.

Elle partait. Oui, elle partait parce que je n'avais pas réussi à mettre mon orgueil de côté pour lui dire que cette nuit n'était pas rien pour moi, et qu'elle avait tout changé.

Elle partait et comme le putin d'enfoiré que j'étais, je n'allais pas la retenir.

PDV Emy : 

J'ouvre la porte de l'appartement. Il est une heure du matin. J'ai mis environ une heure et demi à rentrer. Les rues à cette heure-ci sont quasiment désertes.

Je retire mes chaussures et pose ma veste. Il fait un peu frais à cette époque de l'année.

Je me demande si Jasper est rentré. Il doit surement être allé finir la soirée dans une boite de nuit, entouré de filles plus superficiels les unes que les autres. Je regrette le temps ou nous passions nos soirées tout les deux, devant un DVD et une pizza.

Je secoue la tête. Non, je ne dois pas repenser à ça. Pas maintenant. Je remarque soudain que la lumière de sa chambre est allumée. Je m'approche doucement, m'attendant à entendre une énième fille gémir son nom.

Pourtant, plus j'avance, plus je me rends compte que le seul son qui sort de la pièce est celui de sa guitare.

Cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas entendu jouer. Je m'assoie contre le mur et décide de l'écouter.

Je me demande si c'est une mélodie qu'il a composée.

Après quelques accords, sa voix s'élève dans l'appartement.

_I shouldn't love you but I want to / __**Je ne devrais pas t'aimer, mais je le veux **_

_I just can't turn away / __**C'est seulement que je ne peux pas partir**_

_I shouldn't see you but I can't move / __**Je ne devrais pas te regarder, mais je ne peux pas bouger **_

_I can't look away / __**Je ne peux pas regarder autre part **_

_And I don't know how to be find when I'm not / __**Et je ne sais pas comment être bien quand ce n'est pas le cas **_

_'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop / __**Parce que je ne sais pas comment faire pour que mes sentiments s'arrêtent**_

_** De **__**toi à moi**_

_**Il y a des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas **_

_**Tant elles se confondent **_

_**Tant elles sont profonde et légère à la fois **_

_**De toi à moi **_

_**Il y a je crois des mots qui n'osent pas**_

_** Des mots qui n'osent plus **_

_**C'est nos amours déçus **_

_**Sans trop savoir **_

_**De toi à moi **_

_It's getting hard to be around you / __**C'est tellement dur, d'être près de toi **_

_There's so much I can't say / __**Il y a tellement de choses que je ne peux pas dire**_

_Do you want me to hide the feelings / __**Et tu veux de moi que je cache mes sentiments **_

_And look the other way / __**Et que j'aille voir ailleurs**_

_And I don't know how to be find when I'm not / __**Et je ne sais pas comment être bien quand ce n'est pas le cas **_

_And I don't know how to make a feeling stop / __**Et je ne sais pas comment faire que mes sentiments s'arrêtent **_

_**De toi à moi**_

_**Il y a des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas **_

_**Tant elles se confondent **_

_**Tant elles sont profonde et légère a la fois **_

_**De toi à moi **_

_**Il y a je crois des mots qui n'osent pas **_

_**Des mots qui n'osent plus **_

_**C'est nos amours déçus**_

_** Sans trop savoir **_

_** De toi à moi **_

_This emptiness is killing me / __**Ce vide est en train de me tuer**_

_And I'm wondering why I've waited so long / __**Et je me demande pourquoi j'ai attendu aussi longtemps **_

_Looking back I realize / __**Je regarde en arrière et je réalise **_

_It was always there just never spoken / __**Qu'il a toujours était la, sans bruit **_

_I'm waiting here ... been waiting here / __**J'attend jusqu'ici … J'ai attendu jusqu'ici **_

_**De toi à moi**_

_**Il y a des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas **_

_**Tant elles se confondent **_

_**Tant elles sont profonde et légère a la fois **_

_**De toi à moi **_

_**Il y a je crois des mots qui n'osent pas **_

_** Des mots qui n'osent plus **_

_**C'est nos amours déçus **_

_**Sans trop savoir **_

_**De toi à moi **_

PDV Jasper : 

Je fini ma chanson et pose ma guitare au sol. Relevant la tête, je m'aperçois que je ne suis plus seul. Elle est là, sur le pas de la porte, plus belle que jamais. Elle me regarde, les larmes aux yeux, avec une expression peinée. Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas lui parler pendant deux semaines.

Je lui fait un mini sourire qu'elle me rend. Je tapote la place à côté de moi, l'invitant à s'assoir. Je la vois hésiter, mais finalement venir. Nous restons dans le silence pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide à le briser.

- Pourquoi ? …

Elle vient de me pauser la seule question à laquelle je ne pouvais pas répondre. Pas que je ne sache pas la réponse. Non. Je n'étais tout simplement pas prêt.

Je l'entends soupirer et commencer à se lever. Il ne faut pas. Elle ne doit pas partir. Je la retiens par le bras et vrille mon regard au sien.

- Ne part pas …

Je ne lui demande pas seulement de rester avec moi cette nuit. Je lui demande de rester à l'appartement, de ne pas partir à Seattle. Elle a dû le comprendre car elle baisse les yeux et reviens se placer à côté de moi. Elle ne restera pas. Elle va aller à Seattle demain, et je ne la reverrais plus.

Elle s'allonge et me tourne le dos. Je vois son buste bouger au rythme de sa respiration. Elle n'est pas régulière. Elle n'est pas normale. Elle pleure. Elle essaye de le cacher, de ne pas faire de bruits.

Je m'allonge derrière elle et l'enlace, comme au bon vieux temps. Comme avant. Elle se retourne et met sa tête dans mon torse.

- Chut … Arrête de pleurer … Ca va aller … S'il te plait, calme toi …

Elle se calme petit à petit, relève la tête vers moi et plonge son regard dans le mien. Tristesse. Souffrance.

- Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi me demandes-tu de rester maintenant? Pourquoi?

Parce que je suis trop égoïste pour la laisser partir … Je ne peux pas lui répondre, je risquerais de m'effondrer et de la supplier de rester. Alors, je fais la seule chose qui me passe par la tête. Je fais la seule chose qui m'obsède depuis 2 mois.

Je plaque mes lèvres ses les siennes, essayant de faire passer tout ce que je n'arrive pas à lui dire.

PDV Emy : 

Il m'embrasse. Il m'embrasse réellement. J'attends ce moment depuis des semaines et il m'embrasse la veille de mon départ.

Ses lèvres sont d'une infinie douceur. Je sens la langue lécher mes lèvres pour me demander l'autorisation de les ouvrir. Je le fais sans tarder et ma langue rencontre la sienne.

PDV Jasper : 

J'ouvre doucement les yeux. Les premiers rayons du soleil pénètrent dans la chambre et viennent me caresser le visage.

Ai-je rêvé ? Ai-je imaginé tout ce qui c'est passé cette nuit ? Je ne pense pas. Un sourire viens se placer sur mon visage.

Je me retourne et mon sourire se fane. Elle n'est plus là. A sa place ne se tient qu'une lettre, fière, seule, froide.

Fermant les yeux, j'espère, qu'en les rouvrant, elle sera là. Je me rends cependant compte que ce n'est qu'une espérance. Elle n'est pas là. Elle ne le sera plus jamais.

Je rassemble tout le courage que je possède pour attraper la lettre et la lire.

_Jasper,_

_J'aurais voulu écrire une grande lettre, comme dans les films … Réussir à tout t'expliquer, à tout te dire en face._

_J'aurais voulu ne pas avoir à partir, entamer cette discussion et ne pas faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé …_

_J'aurais voulu tellement de choses …_

_Je sais qu'aucun mot ne peut me faire pardonner mes erreurs, mais sache que je suis désolée …_

PDV Emy : 

J'étais assise dans l'aéroport, attendant mon vol qui avait, forcement, du retard. Que serait un aéroport sans des heures de retards ?

Cela faisait 3 heures que j'étais partie que l'appartement. Mes derniers cartons avaient été envoyés hier.

Soudain, le panneau d'affichage changea, annonçant ainsi mon vol dans 10 minutes. J'étais priée de me rendre à l'embarquement. Puis, comme un mauvais coup du destin, mon portable vibra, m'apprenant que je venais de recevoir un message. Soupirant, je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche. Jasper. J'hésitais à lire ce qu'il m'avais écrit.

Quand je m'étais réveillé ce matin, nous étions enlacés. Il me tenais dans ses bras, n'ayant pas l'intention de me lâcher. Le laisser m'avait briser le cœur. Et pourtant, j'étais partie.

J'ouvris finalement le message.

_Pourquoi fuis-tu encore ? Tu as décidé de faire comme la dernière fois ? « Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? » Tu ne peux pas nier se qui est arrivé. Le vie est trop courte pour partir à chaque problème._

_Reviens …_

Ravalant mes larmes, je répondis avant d'embarquer.

PDV Jasper : 

_Je suis désolée …_

C'est la seule chose qu'elle m'avait marquée. Elle était désolée. Moi aussi. Elle ne reviendrais pas. C'était fini. Avant même d'avoir commencé, c'était fini. Non. Il y avait eu un nous. Même si nous n'étions pas vraiment ensemble, il y avait eu un nous. Un Emy & Jasper.

PDV Narrateur : 

Emy s'assis à côté du hublot et alluma son Mp3. Généralement, la musique lui faisait oublier ses problèmes. Mais pas ce jour là. Ce jour là, rien ne se passait normalement.

Et pendant que l'avion survolait la ville, à quelques centaines de mètres plus bas, la même chanson résonnait.

_My tears run down like razorblades / __**Mes larmes coulent comme des larmes de rasoir**_

_And no, I'm not the one to blame / __**Et non, je ne suis pas celui à blâmer**_

_It's you ' or is it me? / __**Est-ce toi ou bien moi ?**_

_And all the words we never say / __**Et tous les mots que nous ne disons jamais**_

_Come out and now we're all ashamed / __**Sort et maintenant nous avons tous honte**_

_And there's no sense in playing games / __**Et il n'y a aucun sens a jouer à ces jeux**_

_When you've done all you can do / __**Quand tu as fais tout ce que tu pouvais faire**_

_But now it's over, it's over, why is it over? / __**Mais maintenant c'est fini, c'est fini, pourquoi est-ce fini ? **_

_We had the chance to make it / __**Nous avons la chance de le faire**_

_Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over / __**Maintenant c'est fini, c'est fini, ça ne peux pas être fini**_

_I wish that I could take it back / __**Je souhaite que je pourrais le faire revenir**_

_But it's over / __**Mais c'est fini**_

_I lose myself in all these fights / __**Je me suis perdu dans tout ces combats**_

_I lose my sense of wrong and right / __**J'ai perdu mon sens du bien et du mal**_

_I cry, I cry / __**Je pleure, je pleure**_

_It's shaking from the pain that's in my head / __**La peine qu'il y a dans ma tête se mélange**_

_I just wanna crawl into my bed / __**Je veux juste ramper dans mon lit**_

_And throw away the life I led / __**Et jeter au loin la vie que j'ai vécue**_

_But I won't let it die, but I won't let it die / __**Mais je ne veux pas le laisser mourir, mais je ne veux pas le laisser mourir**_

_But now it's over, it's over, why is it over? __**/ Mais maintenant c'est fini, c'est fini, pourquoi est-ce fini ? **_

_We had the chance to make it / __**Nous avons la chance de le faire**_

_Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over / __**Maintenant c'est fini, c'est fini, ça ne peux pas être fini**_

_I wish that I could take it back / __**Je souhaite que je pourrais le faire revenir**_

_I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart / __**Je tombe en morceau, je tombe en morceau**_

_Don't say this won't last forever / __**Ne dit pas que ca ne durera pas pour toujours**_

_You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart / __**Tu brise mon cœur, tu brise mon coeur**_

_Don't tell me that we will never be together / __**Ne dit pas qu'on ne sera jamais ensemble**_

_We could be, over and over / __**On pourra l'être, encore et encore**_

_We could be, forever / __**On pourra l'être, pour toujours**_

_I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart / __**Je tombe en morceau, je tombe en morceau**_

_Don't say this won't last forever / __**Ne dit pas que ca ne durera pas pour toujours**_

_You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart / __**Tu brise mon cœur, tu brise mon coeur**_

_Don't tell me that we will never be together / __**Ne dit pas qu'on ne sera jamais ensemble**_

_We could be, over and over / __**On pourra l'être, encore et encore**_

_We could be, forever / __**On pourra l'être, pour toujours**_

_It's not over, it's not over, it's never over / __**Ca n'est pas fini, ça n'est pas fini, ça n'est jamais finis**_

_Unless you let it take you / __**A moins que tu le laisse te prendre **_

_It's not over, it's not over, it's not over / __**Ca n'est pas fini, ça n'est pas fini, ça n'est fini**_

_Unless you let it break you / __**A moins que tu le laisse te briser**_

_It's not over / __**Ca n'est pas fini**_

_« Les femmes font les pires folies pour allumer une passion et prennent la fuite devant l'incendie. »_

_**Laure Permon Junot**_


End file.
